Noche de pecado (Ella)
by DenissedeMalfoy
Summary: Resumen: Estando harto de la rutina del trabajo, Draco decide ir una noche de viernes a tomarse una copa con en un nuevo bar que acababan de inaugurar cerca de su trabajo, al llegar ahí y pedir el primer trago queda fascinado con el lugar pero más con una persona que le hará despertar algo que creía haber perdido sin saber que esa persona es nada más y nada menos que su querido co


Título: _Noche de pecado (El/la)_

Autor: Haruko Lucy (Denisha Lucy Hernández)

Rating: NC-17 (?)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personajes: Harry, Draco (principal), Hermione, Ron, Neville, Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Ginebra, Original, Remus, Sirius.

Pareja: Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, entre otras.

Advertencias: Leve posibilidad de lemon, relación entre chico y chico, AU

Género: Romántico, Songfic

Resumen: Estando harto de la rutina del trabajo, Draco decide ir una noche de viernes a tomarse una copa con en un nuevo bar que acababan de inaugurar cerca de su trabajo, al llegar ahí y pedir el primer trago queda fascinado con el lugar pero más con una persona que le hará despertar algo que creía haber perdido sin saber que esa persona es nada más y nada menos que su querido compañero de escuela y vecino.

Notas: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling, excepto Haruko, yo solo los uso para escribir.

Capítulo 1. La bailarina (Draco's POV)

"Me encontraba en mi oficina haciendo unos trabajos para la escuela por suerte los había adelantado y solo faltaba hacerles revisión pero realmente no hacía falta por lo que decidí dejarlo así mientras preparaba mi saco para salir esta noche ya que los viernes suelo reunirme con Blaise y Theo en el bar de siempre, aunque ya eramos clientes conocidos, había escuchado que una joven empresaria había decidido establecer un negocio propio y justamente estaba a una hora de camino lo cual era muy conveniente para mí dado que en el bar anterior hacía dos horas, pero de ahí en fuera nada me molestaba, y sin más, salí de la empresa donde ya me esperaban mis dos amigos, tras intercambiar un par de saludos, los tres nos dirigimos al nuevo bar donde a pesar de ser nuevo no había mucha gente, supongo que aún no tenía bastante popularidad ya el tiempo nos diría realmente si valió la pena, mientras esperábamos a que avanzara la fila de gente una figura había captado mi atención, al principio pensé que era un gato o algo parecido por lo que no le tomé importancia alguna pero sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber que o quien era esa figura pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Blaise que me hablaba".

-Draco, Draco ¿qué miras?-me preguntó mientras avanzábamos aunque mi vista estaba atenta por si la figura aparecía de nuevo

-Nada, Blaise-le respondí recuperando mi semblante.

-Bueno, ya casi nos toca entrar, ven no queremos que pierdas lugar-esta vez fue Theo quien me habló, y aunque no respondí nada, nuestro turno había llegado mientras una joven camarera nos guió a una mesa especial para justamente los tres mientras nos mostraba la carta, obviamente tenía pinta de restaurante y bar a la vez. Lo cual era una gran ventaja y quizás eso le daría más popularidad al lugar, mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas, una voz llamó nuestra atención.

- "Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al bar Sins city, donde tenemos el gusto de dar inicio a nuestra primera de muchas noches llenas de música y placer, así que como primer número tenemos el gusto de presentarles a Melissa y a Lady quienes nos darán un gran número para ustedes, disfrútenlo" –

Y al finalizar estas palabras, las luces fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta que quedó una en el centro del escenario donde ya estaban colocados varios artefactos y en el centro de la pista estaba una joven de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos mieles cubiertos por una máscara y su compañera tenía un cabello rubio como el mío pero más oscuro de ojos negros y de igual cubiertos por una máscara morada como la de su compañera, ambas bailaban a un ritmo sincronizado provocando que los espectadores quedaran asombrados mientras la música con la que bailaban provocaba que algunas personas vitorearan y chiflara. Tras terminar su número, las dos chicas se despidieron como si fueran artistas.

- "Y estas fueron Melissa y Lady, damas y caballeros, esperemos que lo estén disfrutando, como siguiente número tenemos..."-no pude escuchar lo que decía la voz, que fue mencionando varios números musicales y aunque difícilmente atraían mi atención... nuevamente aquella figura captó mi atención por lo que me había levantado dándoles a Theo y a Blaise la excusa de ir al sanitario pero la figura escapó de mi vista por lo que regresé con pasos lentos hasta que nuevamente aquella voz volvió a hablar pero como no escuchaba lo que decía dado que ya me estaba hartando pero Theo me detuvo y antes de replicarle mi vista se dirigió al escenario captando mi atención por completo.

- "Bien, damas y caballeros esperamos que todos hayan estado disfrutando de esta primer noche en el bar, y para finalizar tenemos el gusto de presentar por primera vez a nuestra gran estrella de la noche, por favor, reciban con un gran aplauso a Helena y sus guerreras y que tengan una gran noche" -

"Tras terminar estas palabras la figura que tanto captó mi atención tenía nombre y rostro por lo que tuve que sentarme nuevamente para ver la danza de la espada donde la chica de cabello castaño movía con gracia y sensualidad su cuerpo dominando la espada. Mi cuerpo al verla así, en su atuendo de odalisca con un velo cubriendo su rostro y marcando sus justos y redondos pechos y sus hermosas piernas, sentía una gran corriente llena de excitación y obviamente otra parte de mi cuerpo sentía lo mismo pero tuve que controlarme y tras terminar el número final, tuve que irme rápidamente al baño de hombres dejando a los chicos ya entusiasmados discutiendo cosas que a veces no me concernían, aunque claro, no me decidía si terminar de ver el número de Helena o no, aunque obviamente ... tuve que desahogar mi gran frustración por lo que bajé me encerré en un cubículo apartado y me encerré ahí quedando en esas cuatro paredes, estando seguro de que nadie podía escucharme, me bajé un poco los pantalones, llevé mi mano a mi erección que estaba demasiado apretada en aquellos boxers mientras me imaginaba que era Helena la que me la chupaba con sensualidad, parsimonia y lujuria, haciendo que gimiera levemente aunque tuve que morderme un poco el labio mientras sentía como iba llegando al clímax por lo que con un último gemido me corrí sobre mi mano sintiendo mi semen por lo que tuve que limpiarme con papel y fingir que nada había pasado mientras me colocaba de nuevo los boxers y el pantalón con lentitud, tras asegurarme de que no pasaba nadie por ahí decidí mojarme un poco la cara, me refresqué por completo y finalmente salí de ahí hasta llegar donde ya Helena estaba terminando su danza de la espada haciendo que las guerreras la atraparan antes de caer por completo. Y tras finalizar su número todos aplaudieron, ovacionaron, chiflaron y lanzaron flores que justamente una chica iba repartiendo por lo que cuando tomé una, la olfateé sintiendo un dulce aroma coloque un beso en aquella flor y se la lancé a Helena que la recibió perfectamente y al verme sonrío levemente mientras respondía el beso con un guiño pícaro y con eso me gané una sonrisa triunfadora, por lo que tras cerrar la cortina haciendo que todas desaparecieran, la música regreso a la normalidad y la gente retomó sus cosas habituales y al finalizar nuestra última copa, los tres salimos hasta llegar a la esquina del bar y nos despedimos dejandome solo en casa por lo que ya era sábado mientras entraba a mi casa a descansar durante lo que restaba de ese día aunque dudaba poder hacerlo porque en mi mente la imagen de Helena haciendo esa sensual danza me tenía hechizado por lo que para distraerme tuve que en estos casos, poner música relajante dado que mi madre desde niño solía ponerme esto y espantar los malos sueños, y con eso, finalmente me entregué a los brazos del dulce Morfeo"


End file.
